shoukoku_no_altairfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyrus gios Apollodorus/Manga
Cyrus gios Apollodorus (Kyurosu, キュロス) is a supporting character, the Kulak from Phoenicia, and Mahmut's ally. History Cyrus was born in Phoenicia as the son of the caesar Apollodoros. However, he grew up to despite his father's methods, deeming him fake and he decided to leave the household, out of fear that he'd turn out the same way. He rarely spent time at home and refused to become his successor. It was shortly after that that he met Süleyman, who had been imprisoned for suspected espionage. He intended to let him die but Süleyman intrigued him with information about the experiences he had. In exchange for saving his life, Cyrus would be accepted as a part of the Göz Kulak, which he considered to be worth risking his life for. Plot The Fall of Phoenicia Cyrus makes his first appearance in the manga when Mahmut visits Phoenicia. When Mahmut heads to find a kulak, Cyrus is in a disguise. He informs him of that the people of Phoenicia are already aware that Mahmut has headed there before telling him that he has come at a bad time. When Constantinus holds a speech the following day, Cyrus walks up behind Mahmut and tells him it's a good time to leave, only to be surprised when the latter refuses. Another day passes and the two cross paths, where Cyrus reveals that he is the son of the Caesar Apollodoros. He shares his past with Mahmut and the two head underground. There, Cyrus asks Mahmut about his motives for wishing to help Phoenicia as it has, what he can see, no direct connection to Türkiye. Venedik's Ploy Cyrus and Mahmut flee the conquered Phoenicia together and encounter Brega's ship. They board it together and Mahmut gets upset with Brega, questioning why they never came to Phoenicia's aid. When Mahmut later collapses, Cyrus takes care of him until they arrive in Venedik. When there, they have a meeting with the doge Antonio Lucio and Cyrus is angered when the reason why Venedik never came is revealed. He accuses them of betrayal and questions why they never came despite Phoenicia having fought alone for 17 days. After the meeting had been wrapped up, Cyrus is so angry that he kicks a statue and Mahmut tells him to stop because he'll get arrested. They later meet Abiriga, who offers to be their guide and reveals to them that there is no Kulak in Venedik. They are later taken to the Brega Company where it is revealed that Abiriga is in a 540 ducats debt to another company. Brega sends him into exile for violating the trade laws and while Cyrus doesn't think that there is much that they can do, Mahmut is unable of letting it go. Mahmut decides that they should gamble to earn the money Abiriga owes, earning 700 ducats which they want to use to help him. There it is revealed that it was all a part of a test to see if Mahmut was worthy of having Abiriga by his side. Cyrus is visibly angered by the situation and Abiriga is sold to Mahmut, accompanying them on their journey. Civil War in Greater Türkiye Pulling Strings from Argyros Urado's New Hope Approaching World War Florence's Distrust Mock Battle in El Toro Disintegrating Paradise Invading the Empire The Second Battle of Phoenicia